


Yet Another Yoga Fic

by thewritingsloth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Exactly what the title says, or: Carmilla mocks Laura when she tells her yoga is a sport.





	Yet Another Yoga Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, internet! I'm currently in the middle of my own version of NaNoWriMo, but enjoy this Hollstein one-shot!

Carmilla Karnstein wasn’t easily impressed. However, she had to tip her hat off to Laura, who was currently doing splits on the dorm’s floor, along with other seemingly impossible movements. Carmilla put her book down and took off her headphones :

"What exactly are you doing there, cupcake ?"

Laura startled at the sudden sound, even though her girlfriend’s voice had been soft. A smirk appeared on Carmilla’s face.

"I’m just… I’m doing yoga ?"

Carmilla’s eyebrows raised, a quizzical look on her face :

"What’s that ?"

A chuckle escaped Laura before she could help herself.

"You don’t know what yoga is ? I know it’s not that popular in Austria, but…"

"Don’t mock me", Carmilla exclaimed, her arms crossing over her chest.

Laura’s eyes softened, and she stood up from her mat, sitting on the edge of her girlfriend’s bed.

"I’m not laughing at you, Carm… It wasn’t mean, I promise !"

Laura’s hands moved onto Carmilla’s, caressing the soft skin she found. A smile reappeared on Carm’s face.

"So… are you going to tell me what it is ?"

"Sure ! Yoga is a sport, it’s about doing different positions and using all the muscles in your body…"

Carmilla cut Laura with a big grin :

"Sounds like something else to me, which you would by now be familiar with…"

Laura blushed brightly and slapped away the hand creeping up her inner thigh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, would you ?"

An innocent smile passed on the vampire’s face.

"So, Laura sighed, as I was saying, you train your muscles and it’s also known to be relaxing. Look !"

Laura kneeled on the mat before placing her palms in front of her and stretching her legs out, forming a kind of strange bridge.

"This is called the downward dog."

Laura could fell Carm’s curious eyes on her.

"You look ridiculous, cupcake."

Laura kneeled back down on the mat, scoffing at her girlfriend :

"If it looks so easy, why don’t you do it ?"

Laura knew she had won when Carmilla stood up from her bed : she never backed down from a challenge. The smaller woman stepped aside as the vampire tried out the position.

"Well, looks like this is easy. Why is that a sport again ?"

Laura pressed one of her hands against Carmilla’s abdomen.

"Can you feel the muscles there ?"

"I don’t know, can you, cutie ?"

Laura’s blush reappeared, before she announced :

"You should straighten your back more. Hold on."

As Laura proceeded to move to the other side of Carmilla, her socks slid on a random piece of paper (she could bet it was that stupid philosophy assignment that she wrote the night before), sending her tumbling over. Seconds before her nose collided with the floor (or the bedpost, for that matter), Carmilla’s strong arms wrapped around her. Laura yelped, and then found herself on top of the vampire.

Laura released the breath she had been holding, instantly grateful for dating a vampire with superspeed.

"That was close."

Carmilla laughed.

"You can say that. Are we doing yoga still?"

Laura’s eyes went from Carmilla’s pupils to her lips; she had a pretty good idea of what her girlfriend wanted to get out of the current situation. Not that she minded at all…

"I still need to work on my arms."

"I can help. Gladly, in fact."

Laura sighed as she felt Carmilla’s hands travel from her shoulders to a lower area.

"Come on, I just need to do a handful of exercises. Besides, you still haven’t learned anything about yoga."

Carmilla lifted her hands up in surrender:

"I did do yoga!"

Laura chuckled as she got back on her feet, offering Carmilla her hand to tug her back up, before replying:

"Doing one position is not doing yoga, Carm."

"But…"

"No buts! Let me finish my workout."

Arms crossed over her chest and shoulders slumping down, Carmilla sat on the bed to sulk.

Laura was used to her antics so she just focused on another exercise, lifting her right foot and stretching her arms out as high as she could (considering her tiny human status, it meant lifting them not that high). She held the position for a few seconds before bending over, reaching towards both her feet, when...

"Carm, I know you’re behind me. Stop."

Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she reluctantly climbed back in bed, continuing to sulk.

"How did you notice…?"

"I know you, _cutie"_ , Laura said as she cut her girlfriend’s sentence. She turned around to face her, a smile on her face.

Laura found a similar expression on Carmilla, affection surging through her.

"Of course you know me, Creampuff."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
